Many fundamental cellular processes are affected by epigenetic modulation, and in recent years it has become evident that chromatin-based epigenetic mechanisms underlie important aspects of the aging process. However, despite the fact that age is a prominent risk factor in neurodegenerative disease (ND), there is remarkably little information on the role of epigenetic alterations in mechanisms of ND such as Alzheimer's disease (AD), Parkinson's dementia (PD), frontotemporal degeneration (FTLD) or amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS). We believe that a detailed biological, mechanistic and molecular understanding of the epigenetic factors that are altered in human ND holds promise for an improved understanding of disease pathogenesis and for the development of novel therapeutic interventions. The goals of this Project are to: (1) investigate whether major epigenetic modifications (histone post-translational modifications) change in the context of different NDs using an extensive bank of human samples available from the Penn Center for Neurodegenerative Disease Research (CNDR), (2) use our model systems to discover new epigenetic modifications that underlie ND disease, and (3) test the relevance of novel changes seen in human ND using models of ND. The proposed studies of this multiple-PI and co-Investigator effort will leverage complementary and intersecting interests from our laboratories concerning epigenetics and aging (Berger, Bonini, Johnson), ND (Bonini, Torres and Trojanowski), and the generation and bioinformatic analysis of genome-wide data obtained by chromatin immunoprecipitation followed by second generation sequencing (Gregory, Wang, Berger). The application of our combined expertise to the analysis of the rich collection of CNDR ND brain samples will launch a major new effort in the field of epigenetics in ND. In the broader scientific and medical communities, this effort will promote discoveries of epigenetic mechanisms of ND to provide the foundation for new insights and novel clinical approaches to treat ND.